yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio
ガイアペライオ | romaji_name = Seireijūki Gaiaperaio | trans_name = Spiritual Beast Rider Gaiapelio | image = RitualBeastUltiGaiapelio-CROS-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Psychic | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = 3200 | def = 2100 | passcode = 56655675 | materials = 1 "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster + 1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster | effect_types = Summoning condition, Condition, Quick | lore = 1 "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster + 1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If Summoned this way, this card gains this effect. ● During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your hand; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. | fr_lore = | de_lore = 1 „Geistungheuer-Ulti-“-Monster + 1 „Geistungeheuer-Zähmer“-Monster + 1 „Geistungeheuer-Avatar“-Monster Muss als Spezialbeschwörung (von deinem Extra Deck) beschworen werden, indem du die oben genannten Karten verbannst, die du kontrollierst, und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. (Die Zauberkarte „Polymerisation“ wird nicht benötigt.) Falls sie auf diese Weise beschworen wurde, erhält sie diesen Effekt. ● Während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers, wenn eine Zauber-/Fallenkarte oder ein Monstereffekt aktiviert wird: Du kannst 1 „Geistungeheuer“-Karte von deiner Hand verbannen; annulliere die Aktivierung und falls du dies tust, zerstöre sie oder es. | it_lore = 1 mostro "Bestia Spirito Ulti" + 1 mostro "Domatore Bestia Spirito" + 1 mostro "Avatar Bestia Spirito" Deve essere Evocata Specialmente (dal tuo Extra Deck) bandendo le carte sopra indicate che controlli, e non può essere Evocata Specialmente in altri modi. (Non utilizzi "Polimerizzazione".) Se viene Evocata in questo modo, questa carta guadagna questo effetto. ● Durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, quando viene attivata una Carta Magia/Trappola o l'effetto di un mostro: puoi bandire 1 carta "Bestia Spirito" dalla tua mano; annulla l'attivazione e, se lo fai, distruggila. | pt_lore = 1 monstro "Besta Espiritual Ulti" + 1 monstro "Domador de Besta Espiritual" + 1 monstro "Avatar da Besta Espiritual" Você deve Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial (do seu Deck Adicional) ao banir os cards acima que você controla e não pode Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. (Você não usa "Polimerização".) Se Invocado desta forma, este card ganha este efeito. ● Durante o turno de qualquer duelista, quando um Card de Magia/Armadilha, ou efeito de monstro, for ativado: você pode banir 1 card "Besta Espiritual" da sua mão; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua-o. | es_lore = 1 monstruo "Espíritu Bestia Ulti" + 1 monstruo "Domador del Espíritu Bestia" + 1 monstruo "Avatar del Espíritu Bestia" Debe ser Invocado de Modo Especial (desde tu Deck Extra) desterrando las cartas mencionadas arriba que tú controles, y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de otra forma. (No usas "Polimerización"). Si es Invocado de esta forma, esta carta gana este efecto. ● Durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando es activada una Carta Mágica/de Trampa, o el efecto de un monstruo: puedes desterrar 1 carta "Espíritu Bestia" en tu mano; niega la activación y, si lo haces, destruye la carta. | ja_lore = 「聖霊獣騎」モンスター＋「霊獣使い」モンスター＋「精霊獣」モンスター 自分フィールドの上記カードを除外した場合のみ特殊召喚できる（「融合」は必要としない）。①：上記の方法で特殊召喚したこのカードは以下の効果を得る。 ●モンスターの効果・魔法・罠カードが発動した時、手札から「霊獣」カード１枚を除外して発動できる。その発動を無効にし破壊する。 | ko_lore = "성령수기" 몬스터 + "령수사" 몬스터 + "정령수" 몬스터 자신 필드의 상기 카드를 제외했을 경우에만 특수 소환할 수 있다("융합"은 필요로 하지 않는다). ① : 상기의 방법으로 특수 소환한 이 카드는 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ● 몬스터의 효과 / 마법 / 함정 카드가 발동했을 때, 패에서 "령수" 카드 1장을 제외하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 발동을 무효로 하고 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Ritual Beast * Ritual Beast Ulti- | supports_archetypes = * Ritual Beast Tamer * Ritual Beast Ulti- * Spiritual Beast | related_to_archseries = Naturia | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of Effect Monster's effect * Negates the activation of Spell Cards * Negates the activation of Trap Cards * Destroys Monster Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = * 3 Fusion Materials * Requires archetype specific Fusion Materials * Nomi * Special Summons itself from your Extra Deck * Cannot be Fusion Summoned | banished = * Banishes Fusion Materials for Contact Fusion * Banishes from hand for cost | misc = * Contact Fusion * Female | database_id = 11720 }}